danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Where the Fun Never Stops
"Where the Fun Never Stops" is the third episode and it shows playground safety. It aired on October 13, 2005. Plot The Danger Rangers discover a strange patron at the Boston playground causing the kids to play dangerously on on the equipment because Quenton V. Manderbill has prize-rigged the playground equipment. Gradually, he then kidnaps the Danger Rangers (to where SAVO can't display their whereabouts), so (when Kitty reaches the phone with her tail during her capture) Gabriela contacts all the Junior Danger Ranger allies in Boston for help so they can free the gang and foil Manderbill's plan. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Quentin V. Manderbill *Mr. Manderbill (only mentioned) *Kwan *Jack *Carl *Police Officer *Kevin Masker *Various kids **Donkey Boy **Elephant Calf **Penguin Boy *Beaver Mom *Beaver Girl *Hippo Boy (song segment only) *Brown Cat Girl (song segment only) *Playground Bear Cub (song segment only) *Playground Bunny Boy (song segment only) *Playground Bunny Girl (song segment only) *Playground Puppy (song segment only) *Playground Puppy (song segment only) *Piglet Girl (song segment only) *Piglet Boy (song segment only) *Ponytailed Kitten Girl (song segment only) *Playground Bird (song segment only) *Background Trio *Kelly Lamb (cameo in song segment only) *Chase Smith (only mentioned on a written list) *Haiden Blomendale (only mentioned on a written list) *Myron Moore (only mentioned on a written list) *Cole Smith (only mentioned on a written list) *Lisa Quinn (only mentioned on a written list) *Parker Blomendale (only mentioned on a written list) *Jaden Briscoe (only mentioned on a written list) *Ellen Margonis (only mentioned on a written list) *Kelly Peters (only mentioned on a written list) *Dylan Briscoe (only mentioned on a written list) *Madeline Ouzts (only mentioned on a written list) *Trevor Smith (only mentioned on a written list) *Chloe Verhallen (only mentioned on a written list) *Riley Briscoe (only mentioned on a written list) Quotes *'Penguin Boy:' Who got the prize? *'Sully:' They sure didn't have swings like this when I was a kid. *'Squeeky:' I say we pay the mook who made this stuff a little visit. Know I'm sayin'? (reads aloud the following sign at the bottom of the swing set's lintel) "Play-Along Playground Equipment: Where the fun only stops when you do." Oh, brother, yeah. More like the fun stops 'cause the stuff falls apart like a cheap (?)! *'Savo:' Do be careful, Rangers. My infrared alert scanners indicate this is definitely not a playground. Although children think old buildings are cool, dangers abound. There could be rusty nails. Old equipment. Broken windows and floorboards. And oh my. Possible poisons and flammable liquids not discarded properly. Sully: Right, Savo. Kids should never go inside abandoned buildings. Kitty: They are not playgrounds. *'Sully:' Wait a minute. Could a powerful electric field really interrupt Savo's con-length system? Savo: Ha! Not unless it is ten times stronger than any known electrical field currently in use. I'll have you know: I am state of the art. Squeeky: Ah, don't get your micron fibers all in a bunch, Mr. "State-of-the-Art!" Savo: Ooh, did the rodent speak? *'Gabriela:' Head west, Ranger Sully! Savo: That's the direction I last picked up signals from Rangers Kitty and... the little rodent. Oh, I do hope he's all right. Sully: I'll tell him you said that, Savo... as soon as I find him. *'Quentin:' Well, hidey-ho! What do you know? I've collected the complete... Danger Rangers set! *'Quentin:' Each action figure captured separately. Batteries not included. *'Squeeky:' This guy's quackers. *'Quentin:' Aww, come on! You can't do this to me! I'm a genius, a genius, I tell ya! My transporter is the greatest invention since short pants! It's the greatest thing in history, you guys! Burble: No, your transporter is history! *'Quentin:' (while being arrested) Hey hey hey! Watch the beak! Watch the beak! My kinetic energy is the future of travel! I am the future! I'll be back, Danger Rangers! You'll see! You'll see-- Ooh. I've always wanted to ride of these. I know. I'll make the siren noise. (imitates the siren) *'Kevin:' Can I have one of those? Squeeky: Hey, hey, hey! That, my friend, is a Savo unit, and they are only given to official Junior Danger Rangers. Sully: Squeeky's right, Kevin. Kitty: But anyone can become a Junior Danger Ranger. Squeeky: Yeah, all youse gotta do is stay on your toes. Burt: Use your head. Burble: Live by rules. Sully: And be ready whenever problems come your way. Kevin: "Danger-Ranger ready"? Sully: Come on. We'll show ya. *'Savo:' How's it going, Junior Danger Ranger Kevin? Kevin: Wow! Savo, are you still up? Savo: Still up? Oh, I never sleep. I'm always on the job. You can talk to me day or night. Songs Used *"When You're Coming Down that Slide" *"Keep Yourself Safe" Miscellaneous * Savo watch Locations *Boston *Playtime Playground Company *28th East and West Steet *15th West Street *Kevin's House *Sully's Room Burt's Invention * Ampeater Machine * Manderbill Prize-o-rama Gallery File:20170407 232126-1-.jpg File:20170407 234310-1-.jpg File:20170407 233224-1-.jpg File:20170407 233403-1-.jpg File:20170407 233624-1-.jpg File:20170407 233611-1-.jpg Trivia * Fallbot does not appear in this episode (not even in the song segments), though Gabriela does. This is, chronologically speaking, the second episode without Fallbot. * The doll that was rigged inside the merry-go-round appears a bit like a human being. * Squeeky does not cheese Savo in this episode. * In fact, Savo once expresses concern for Squeeky's safety, but he doesn't say it in the latter's presence, only in Sully's. * Both of this episode's songs appear in "Kitty's Surprise Party." * Jason Marsden (the voice of Kevin Masker and Jack in this episode) and Grey DeLisle (the voice of Kwan, one of the kids, and the mom who "just let kids play by themselves for a minute" in this episode and Kitty throughout the show) voiced two main characters in Disney's TV series The Weekenders, with Marsden as Tino and DeLisle as Lor. (The same information is provided in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Wild Wheels.") * In the Lilo and Stitch: The Series episode "Baby-Fier," aside from Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu, as he always did, Grey DeLisle and Jason Marsden voiced Nani and Dr. Jumba (respectively) as babies. And, in the episode "Skip," DeLisle voiced Mertle Edmonds as a teenager. (Again, the same information is provided in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and "Wild Wheels.") * Jason Marsden and Rob Paulsen both did voices in the DisneyToon film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie as Max Goof and PJ Pete, respectively. (Again, you know what two episodes have the same information.) * Like in the previous three mentions, Kevin Michael Richardson and Jason Marsden did supporting roles in the TV series The Lion Guard, specifially as Basi (the father of Beshte) and Kovu (even as a cub). * Tasia Valenza (the voice of Gabriela) and Jason Marsden (the voice of Jack and Kevin in this episode) both guest-starred in the "Baby-Doll" episode of Batman: The Animated Series (see "Wild Wheels" for the same information). * This episode has the most characters who are voiced by Grey DeLisle. * None of the Danger Rangers wear shoes or socks throughout any of this episode. Goofs *When Kevin Masker gets tied up on the swing's lintel from swinging too hard, he screams with a voice that sounds as if it were done by a woman or child, though his regular voice is done by a man. *During the scene where the Danger Rangers (minus Gabriela) are buckling their seat belts, Kitty's feet have tiny gray circles on her toes and heels, which she usually doesn't have. *When Kitty tells Kevin that anyone can become a Junior Danger Ranger, her nose is pink like her primary fur color. Usually, it is hot pink. *In the "Keep Yourself Safe" segment, when Kitty and the trio are skipping slowly, Burble mysteriously disappears. *Also in said song segment, at first, when the bunny girl is about to jump onto the teeter-totter and caught by Burble, the other kid is a light yellow cat with a pink shirt, lilac pants, and cyan shoes, but when they are far-out and riding on the teeter-totter, the cat is brown and is wearing a spring green T-shirt, red shorts, and brown shoes. *When Kitty explains to Kevin that his wrist Savo unit is a safety tool, her hand is pink like her primary fur color. Usually, her hands are white. *Sully's feet look smaller here. Relevant Lessons Not Taught *When at a playplace with a roller slide, the roller pins are part of the slide, not steps. *Never slide headfirst, on your feet, or your stomach. *Never run near a swing, especially when it is being swung on. Category:Episodes